Lord Frig
by Endreo
Summary: His brothers were killed, his father slaughtered, he was forced into exile with his mother, he has always bin an outcast, but his blood is from a line that has been royal for nearly a 1000 years. He is the last, he is the final changling.


"My brothers where both fools, I never expected either of them to die so soon though...", said the shadows. "Master, the problem isn't that they are both dead...its that they where both defeated by a sayian, your father too, though when your brother Frieza was rebuilt it was a different sayian",, the sniveling creature to nothing. "The means mean nothing, all that matters is the end result, I am the last survivor of a race of noble fighters that goes back a 1000 years, if only mother was still alive to see this day". "Lady Ice would have bin very pleased". "Yes, she would have bin... but these sayians trouble me, if they where strong enough to defeat my brothers and father, then I am nothing to them". "No master, you see the one that defeated your younger brother and killed you elder brother is long gone, and so is the man that killed your father and younger brother". "What is the name of the fighter that defeated my brothers". "I believe his name is Goku". 'You say he is dead...did he have any children?" "Yes, one I believe his name is Gohan". "Then he will be the one I must destroy", from the shadows stepped a creature who's pure black armor made him near invisible. "Yes Master Frig, shall I acquire a ship for earth?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
The servants had gathered around the queen of the Universe like moths to a flame. Even in labor, she was quiet beautiful, her pure white hair resting on her slender shoulders. This was her 3rd son, being that only men could ever be born into the Cold blood line. She had bin in labor for nearly 10 hours, and every one was eagerly awaiting the birth of the 3rd prince. But when the child was born, no one said a word, for the child was a freak, every single male in the Cold blood line has always bin born with almost pure white amour, but this child, who's name was pre-decided to be Frig, was covered in black amour. His skin looked exactly like his father and brothers, yet how could it be that his amour was black. King cold was alerted almost immediately. "This child is no son of mine", he had told his guards. "He is to be banished to a deserted planet". They tried their very best to do the will of their master, yet they still loved the queen, and with that love they protected her and her child from the King. The king send for his royal army, and slaughtered nearly all but a few of the servants, the remaining and the queen, and the child in tow left and were exiled to the barren planet o Alvon, the older children could care less over some freak brother, or there insubordinate mother, so their father took full care of the boys. The servants built a small village, though Ice had told them they were no longer servants, they assured her that they had long forgotten that fact, and they where doing this out of the goodness of there heart.  
  
----------------15 years later---------------------------------  
"You've got nothing on me sir", the boy in the black amour yelled as he flew ahead of this master, and old, yet powerful creature. "You've learned much Frig, but you see.", the master powered up to his max and shot so far in front of frig that he couldn't see him but he distinctly heard him say "you haven't learned patients". Frig powered up and caught up with his master at the end of the course. "That was amazing sir, I still have much to learn". "None sense, you have nearly caught up with me, but you must use more control, you must apply force over yourself, you must have a clear head and a clear view of the future, there isn't just a here and now in a fight, the action you've made, and the actions your going to make play a powerful role in all your battles", said the purple skinned creature. "You are wise master, thank you", Frig lifted abit off the ground. "Same time tomorrow master?" asked Frig. "Yes, yes, now hurry home, your mother must be worried sick".  
Frig got home near sun set, and saw his mother working in the yard. "Mother, mother, what did Karku tell you about working in the yard, in your weak condition..". "Shhhhh, your starting to sound like everyone else", she moved to her son and embracd him. "So how was training?" "Great, me and master had a race, but he over powered me towards the end and beat me, but that was the closest I have ever come to beating him", he sighed. "Well done my son well done, your starting to become a man, seen you'll find your own destiny, without me and this small world", tears welled up in her eyes. "Mother... I'd never forget about you or everyone else", he comforted his mother. "I know son, but I'm getting old, and your all I have..". Frig laughed, "Don't be silly mother, everyone cares about you, and you don't have to worrie about me, soon I'll become real strong, and then I'll go into space and find some type of cure, somewhere there is bond to be something". Lady Ice lokked up at her son, "I'm proud of you", she said and pulled away from him, "There is still plenty of work to be done, the cloths need to be dried, dinner has to be made...". Frig laughed, then turned towards the door, "Mom, I'll be back later, I want to practice out side". "Sure hun, but don't be late for dinner".  
Frig stood in the field, about a mile away from anyone or anything. He felt the power flowing threw his veins. All his life he had bin told of his father, about the man who had banished his mother and himself to this planet, about the people who would have died then let them take us there, and did die for us, and off all the people that are with them now, that would rather have bin banished then leave his mother's side. For them, Frig would give his life, for they cared about his mother, and without them, his mother and himself would surly be dead. But for his father, there would be no mercy. His mother had tought him that no mater how much you hate, you must never turn to rage, for it is better to forgive and forget then to die with a vengeance. He powered up, his muscles bulged, he started to charge up ki when he saw it. He saw what looked like a meteor crash into the planet. Frig thought for a second, but then decided to ignore it, he had only just begun his training. He started to do float above the ground and began to do punches in air. Then he saw 2 more meteor-like objects crash. "What the -", he started to smell fire, something was wrong, He flew as fast as he could back to town.  
There were several small fires all around, but they weren't normal fires, there were caused by some ones power. Then he saw him, the man was dressed in type of formal battle amour, and had spiked black hair. His power level was incredible, well over his own. "Pathatic people, there is nothing on this planet, it will make a good base for us". Frig was frozen, his didn't know what to do, till he felt his master's Ki. "Get off this planet sayain", his master was fully powered up, something Frig had never seen before, this man must be very powerful. "Ha, with a power level like that, you have no chance". "We'll see". 


End file.
